The proposed research investigates multiple dynamics of dyadic interactions between members of stigmatized (i.e., low status) and non- stigmatized (i.e., high status) sociocultural groups (e.g., African Americans, respectively). Specifically, this work examines the influence of interaction roles (e.g., task superior, subordinate, partner) that signal participants' relative situational power (i.e., high, low, equal) on members of stigmatized and non-stigmatized and non-stigmatized groups. Further, the proposed studies consider the impact of three types of interactions that emerge from combinations of participants' situational status and the sociocultural status of their group memberships: 1) reversed, 2) congruent, and 3) equal. These combinations of sociocultural group membership and interaction role are predicted to meaningfully influence the behavior, and affect of both members of stigmatized groups and members of non-stigmatized groups. In the proposed studies, participants' non-verbal behavior during an interaction with their partners and attitudes regarding the relevant group memberships will be assessed. In addition, participants' performance on a joint ask will be evaluated. Previous research suggests that status- reversed and equal-status dyadic interactions may be vital in reducing non-stigmatized individuals; bias toward stigmatized outgroups. Little work, however, has focused on how non-stigmatized individuals' bias toward stigmatized outgroups. Little work, however, has refocused on how non-stigmatized individuals feel and behave during such interactions. Similarly, little work has considered how members of stigmatized social groups may respond to status-reversed and equal- status, compared to status-congruent dyadic interactions. Hence, the proposed work merges research in intergroup relations and interpersonal processes in order to gain a fuller understanding of dyadic, interactions between members of different groups, specifically noting the challenges and benefits of different dyadic types. In a culture with a history of deeply rooted prejudice and discrimination, the findings of this work serious implications for large efforts aimed at the reduction of intergroup tension and conflict.